rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nooblet68/Various thoughts about RWBY
Various thoughts about RWBY: Before you start skimming through this, or - if you're really bored - actually read this, I must state, Hello! I am a big (averaged size, I've not taken measurements recently) RWBY fan. You've probably not seen me on this Wiki before; I've been hiding in the shadows as that one Anonymous which leaves the really sarcastic comment in the thread about pairing up Cardin with Ruby or Yang with Roman about kittens. Personally, a few things I want to see... More solo combat. I mean, come on. We've not seen Ruby fight solo properly since the episode Ruby Rose. Weiss hasn't fought solo since The Badge and the Burden. Blake since... actually, have we seen Blake fight solo before? Ruby and Qrow. Once again, another fight I wish to see. Not between them, obviously... Not unless they want to show them training. But still, it'll offer some interesting visual cues as to how Ruby learned to fight. 'The only other side wielder of that skill', quoting Ozpin, would mean this would have both Scimitar-Sniper weilders fighting together. Good? Nora! '''Please. '''Team JNPR. Fighting solo. For very much the same reasons I wish to see the components of RWBY fighting solo. Even if these come in the form of 'trailers' for Volume 3 (or whatever they'll refer to it as). Okay, we've seen Phyrrah fighting alone. And Lei Ren. And Jaune (to an extent). But not Nora! Jaune. With his hood up. This is the way I feel they could make Jaune transfer towards 'awesome'. If he Rubys up (antisocial hood-weilding being a speciality of hers), I feel it could make him far more imposing. Just a thought. CRDL needs development. They're boring. Currently. But they - with a bit of a stern development arc - could become an almost perfect anti-thesis to team RWBY. Cinder: Ruby: Yang Okay, theorising about Ruby and Yang's parents for a bit (and, if you've noticed by that sub-title, you know where this is going). Note, in the opening of volume 2, when Cinder is sat watching advancing armies (right), the two effects flowing from her eyes and her dress respectively. Fire. And petals. The same two effects synonymous with Yang and Ruby. This started to make me think Cinder could be Ruby and Yang's mother... until I remembered they have different mothers yet the same fathers. Also, Cinder isn't really that much older than the two. Still, this seems like a bizarre detail to be added in for Cinder, and I doubt it's just by coincidence. As we learn more about Cinder, Yang and Ruby, connections between the three could be either proved or debunked (well, connections between Cinder and such). The Mech Fight I'm late to the party. But I brought cake! Cynical cake. But cake nontheless! The White Fang has a mech. We got to see team RWBY's combat capabilities. Great! So great! Although is it? Because, personally, I feel there was so much wasted potential with this. And, just to clarify, when I talk about pacing and such here, I am referencing to watching the show as one, long, continuous film. So, yeah. It was nice to see 5, 6 or so minutes of fighting. Although what story progression was achieved? So much exposition on this mech, SDC and Atlesian Military worked together on it, for example, and yet the overall impact of what the mech did was: White Fang has mechs; Team RWBY have trained together, something which the tournament could have done to prove quite well; Yang goes Super-Saiyan, a point I'm sure Blake would have known after that much time as a team anyway. The fight could have been cut out from the story entirely, since Episode 5 jumped straight to a new plotline about the tournament and school dance (why were they only finding dates for that a week before the dance, anyway?). Surely, a mech running rampage through the city of Vale, before up-ending multiple cars and costing thousands of Len of damage would have gone noticed? This could have been the perfect opportunity to bring back the VNN (Vale News Network). They could have spreaded the idea that - if 4 15/17 year old kids have taken down a mech - would this really be suitable as the protector of mankind? They could have questioned the security of the Atlesian military. It could have given the Schnee Dust Company bad press, which could then go to proving and extrapolating the obvious issues between Weiss and her family; she was partly responsible for this mech being taken down anyway. Alas, no. Nothing happened. It feels more like a training excercise than a serious threat. Not even from RWBY, Neptune, Sun or the omnipotent Ozpin himself (well, not yet). There just isn't any weight behind the actions taken here... And there I must leave this post, for I have nothing else which I wish to converse to you. The two people who read this. Category:Blog posts